Projekt:  25 Gefühle
by KatieBell07
Summary: 25 Gefühle in einer One Shot Sammlung. In jedem One Shot ein Gefühl. Sei dabei und fühl mit!
1. 00: Vorwort, Aufgabe, Liste & Sonstiges

_25 Gefühle in einer One Shot Sammlung.  
>In jedem <span>O<span>ne Shot ein Gefühl._

_Sei dabei und fühl mit!_

_- || **Genre:** Allgemein; **Art:** OneShot || -_

**_Vorwort_**

_Ich möchte mich gerne zu diesem Projekt anschließen. Meine „25-Gefühle" One Shots werden im Bereich „Film" – „Harry Potter" angegeben.  
>Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß beim Lesen :)<em>

**_Aufgabe_**

_Es geht darum zu jedem Gefühl, das aufgelistet ist, ein Kapitel zuschreiben, in dem es darum geht, wie sich dieses Gefühl in dem Verhalten der Person äußert und warum diese Person so fühlt. Es ist nicht erlaubt ein Kapitel über zwei der Gefühle zusammen zu schreiben, aber die Reihenfolge in der ihr die Liste bearbeitet ist egal._

**_Liste_**

_1. Liebe  
>2. Hass undoder Selbsthass  
><strong>3. Neid<strong>  
>4. Wut<br>**5. Trauer**  
>6. Langeweile<br>**7. Nervosität**  
>8. Sehnsucht<br>9. Hoffnungslosigkeit  
><strong>10. Reue<strong>  
>11. Hoffnung<br>**12. Freude**  
>13. AngstPanik  
>14. Mut<br>**15. Ekel**  
>16. Mitleid<br>17. Einsamkeit  
>18. Verwunderung<br>19. Neugier  
>20. Fassungslosigkeit<br>**21. Genugtuung**  
>22. Scham<br>23. Bewunderung  
>24. Vertrauen<br>25. Misstrauen_

**_Sonstiges_**

_Einen Einsendeschluss und eine Mindestlänge gibt es nicht. Auch von der Art des Textes her (zusammenhängende Geschichte, OS, Drabble) ist alles erlaubt, bis auf Poesie.  
>Der Link zum Projekt: fanfiktion .det/11875/1  
>Die Gefühle die "<strong>fett<strong>" makiert gekennzeichnet wurden, sind schon in einem OneShot verarbeitet worden und/oder entsprechend online._

_**A/N:** Ich hoffe es macht nichts aus, dass das Projekt aus dem Fandom "fanfiktion. de" kommt.  
>Ich wollte nicht nur dort meine OneShots hochladen, sondern auch hier :)<em>

_Ansonsten,..._

_...hast du noch Zeit für ein Review? ;)_


	2. 01: Nervosität (Neville Longbottom)

_**01 – Nervosität**_

Wer kennt das nicht? Wenn man am frühen Morgen zu spät aus dem Bett steigt. Wenn man beim Anziehen schon zittert wie Espenlaub, weil man genau weiß, das man zu spät zum Unterricht kommt?  
>Wenn man weiß, das der Lehrer unausstehlich ist, besonders wenn man nicht zur angepassten Uhrzeit im Klassensaal erscheint. <p>

Nervosität war für Neville Longbottom wie ein ständiger Begleiter. Wie ein Schatten, der an ihm klebte und nie verschwand. Man müsste meinen er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er bei jedem Satz anfing zu stottern, wenn er sich unsicher fühlte. Seine Nervosität stieg noch mehr an, als er damals im 4. Schuljahr eine Begleitung für den Weihnachtsball ansprechen wollte.

Er hatte umher gestottert, seine Hände waren ineinander verknotet und zitterten um die Wette. Er bekam einen Schweißausbruch nach dem anderen. Obwohl es doch ganz einfach war.  
>Das auserwählte Mädchen fragen, ob sie schon einen Partner hatte. Falls nicht, fragen ob sie mit ihm hingehen würde. Das ganze noch umschmeicheln mit lieben Worten und gegessen war die Sache.<br>Doch das war für Neville ganz und gar nicht gegessen. Wenn er doch nicht so nervös gewesen wäre. In seiner Theorie war das alles so einfach. Doch die Praxis war schwieriger.

Wer hätte denn auch schon geahnt, dass das Mädchen noch über ihre Auswahl diskutieren würde. Angeblich haben sie ganze 5 Jungs gefragt, doch noch keinem hatte sie ein eindeutiges „Ja" zugestanden.  
>Sie fragte ihn, wieso sie ausgerechnet mit ihm hingehen sollte. Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet Jungs aus dem 5. oder gar 6. Schuljahr absagen, und mit ihm hingehen?<p>

So eine Frage hatte er natürlich absolut nicht erwartet. Und je länger seine Schweigeminute andauerte, umso nervöser wurde er. Am Ende wollte er sich einfach nur umdrehen und mit seinem Schatten um die Ecke verschwinden, als das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren seine Schulter berührte.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir gehen, Neville.", hörte er Ginny Weasley lächelnd sagen.

In diesem Augenblick schien der Schatten an Nevilles Seite nervös zusammen zu sinken, doch auch nach diesem herben Schlag würde sich die Nervosität des Neville Longbottoms niemals geschlagen geben.  
>Er würde weiterhin sein Lebenspartner bleiben…<p>

_**A/N:**__ Hast du noch Zeit für ein Review? ;)_


	3. 02: Trauer (George Weasley)

_**02 – Trauer**_

Der Tod. Ein unangenehmes Thema für jeden, der einmal im Konflikt damit war. Jeder verliert einmal einen Menschen. Einen wichtigen Menschen. Es sterben so viele. An einer Krankheit. Am Alter. In einem Krieg. Doch wie schwer ist es jemanden zu verlieren, der immer für einen da war. Jemand der sich für dieselben Themen interessierte. Jemand der dir so nah und so gleich war? Jemand der alles mit dir teilen konnte?

George Weasley musste nun damit umgehen. Fred, sein Zwillingsbruder, war im Krieg gefallen. Er saß am Tisch in der Großen Halle. Eine Anrede wurde verkündigt. Eine Gedenkfeier für die Verstorbenen. Sein Blick war leer. Er konnte das einfach nicht verstehen. Wieso war sein Bruder nicht hier an seiner Seite? Wieso konnte er jetzt nicht mit ihm Spaßen, wie sie die Riesen veralbert haben. Sie ausgetrickst haben und sie somit selbst auf ihre große Nase geflogen sind.

Er hätte Lachen können.

Doch er konnte nicht. Sein Bruder war nicht hier. Nicht neben ihm. Nur seine Mutter stand hinter ihm und legte zum wiederholten Male ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Es sollte tröstend wirken, doch es half nichts. Das war einfach nicht möglich! Das war Irrsinn. Nur der schwarze Humor eines Weasley Zwillings. Womöglich sprang er gleich unter einem Tisch hervor, oder düste mit seinem Besen durch die Eingangshalle.

Mit traurigem Blick sah er zu seiner linken Seite in Richtung Eingang. Doch kein _„Hurra – hier bin ich"_ oder _„Na? Habt ihr mich vermisst?"_drang an sein noch verbliebenes Ohr.

„George, du solltest etwas essen. Du siehst so blass aus.", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme sagen. Gleich darauf fühlte er, dass sich eine Hand auf seine legte.

Er sah hoch und erkannte die dunkelbraunen Augen von Angelina. Er fragte sich, wie sie das alles so einfach wegstecken konnte. Immerhin war Fred ihr Freund gewesen… Ihr fester Freund.

„Es ist meine Schuld.", wisperte er.

Angelina runzelte ihre Stirn. Sie verstand nicht seine Gedanken.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihn nicht verlieren dürfen. Wir hätten uns nicht trennen sollen. Es ist meine Schuld, das er nicht mehr da ist."

„George,… keiner hat Schuld.", sie seufzte und legte nun noch ihre andere Hand auf seine freie, „Es ist schwer zu verstehen und im ersten Moment kann man es nicht glauben. Man will es vielleicht auch gar nicht zulassen. Aber du solltest deine Traurigkeit seinen Platz lassen. Das ist wichtig, um darüber irgendwann hinweg zu kommen."

Der verlassene Zwilling sah zu der Schwarzhaarigen auf. Das erste Mal dachte er darüber nach, was es hieß _„traurig zu sein"_. Ja verdammt. Er war traurig. Das sagten ebenso seine Tränen, die gerade aus seinen Augen traten. Er wusste auf Anhieb, dass es Angelina auch nicht einfach hatte. Aber sie ließ ihre Traurigkeit zu und so war sie viel gefasster als er.

Wenn die Traurigkeit über die Verleugnung und über Schuldgefühle siegt, dann realisiert man erst richtig, dass man einen Seelenverwandten verloren hat.

_**A/N:**__ Hast du noch Zeit für ein Review? ;)_


	4. 03 - Genugtuung (Marcus Flint)

**03 – Genugtuung**

Genugtuung bedeutet für jeden etwas anderes. Für die einen ist es Zufriedenheit. Der andere empfindet es als eine Art Buße oder Sühne. Ein ganz anderer findet es eine Befreiung für sich, eine Entschädigung für ein zugefügtes Unrecht. Vielleicht war es auch ab und an auch Schadenfreude.

Die letzten beiden Erklärungen trafen zumindest auf Marcus Flint zu. Jeder wusste, dass es mit ihm nicht zu verscherzen war und doch legte sich jeder mit ihm an. So wie dieses Mal auch Adrian Pucey, der es mal wieder zu spüren kam.

Es fing harmlos an. Es war ein ruhiger Mittwochnachmittag, als die Slytherins schon in ihrem Kerker saßen und mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey in die volle Runde anstießen.

Sie hatten an diesem Mittag das Halbfinale gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, der Schulmeisterschaften und waren nun zum Finale qualifiziert.

Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, bis der Kapitän der Slytherins das Wort zu Adrian Pucey erhob.

„Mal etwas anderes, hast du deinen Teil zu dem Verwandlungsprojekt beigetragen, Adrian?"

Interessiert sah Marcus zu seinem besten Freund. Es dauerte lange, bis dieser hektisch nickte und gleich darauf mit dem Halbtroll erneut anstieß.

„Denk dran, du musst den heute noch abgeben."

„Ja, ja, ich denk dran. Aber lass uns erst einmal feiern!"

Gesagt, getan.

Nun, leider erfolgte das Abgeben nie. Und wie es eben passieren musste, bekam es Marcus Flint ab, als er Professor McGonagall heute Abend noch über den Weg lief.

Mit einer nicht sehr netten Ansprache darauf, gab ein Projekt ohne Abgabe immer im Zweifelsfall ein „T" heraus. Somit die schlechteste Note, was auf Marcus Stirn eine Zornesfalte entstehen ließ.

Nachdem er schließlich dieses Interessante Gespräch fallen ließ, machte er sich auf zu Adrian. Immerhin war es seine Schuld, dass er nun auf Verwandlung auf der Kippe stand.

Und ja, er ließ ihn so richtig schön leiden.

Noch am Abend zerrte er ihn auf den Quidditchplatz. Es war ihm egal, ob es pisste. Es war ihm auch egal, ob es stürmte. Das alles war ihm so furchtbar egal. Es war ihm mehr als Recht.

Er jagte ihn übers gesamte Feld, als er noch alleine mit ihm war. Doch es sollte bald ‚ungewollte Verstärkung' kommen. Er hatte Derrick Bole dazu holen wollen. Er war einer der Treiber in seinem Team, der Adrian richtig einheizen sollte.

„Marcus…ehrlich, das war keine Absicht,… ich hab es einfach vergessen.", jappst der Jäger und ließ sich auf seinen Nimbus 2001 bäuchlings fallen.

„Weißt du,…das ist mir vollkommen egal.", erwiderte er und sah nun am Rand des Feldes Derrick auf ihn zugehen, „Ahh, endlich mein Freund und Helfer."

Er begrüßte ihn grinsend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dieser war nicht gerade erfreut, Spielball des Marcus Flints zu werden. Doch auch er hatte keine Chance.

So verlangte er von ihm, seinen Jäger richtig schön auf trapp zubringen, indem er ihn den Klatscher auf den Hals jagte.

Oh, Marcus gefiel das ganze mehr, als es deutlich zu sehen war. Adrian sollte büßen dafür, das er nun so sehr unter den Argusaugen einer McGonagall stand.

Schadenfroh war doch die beste Genugtuung die man haben konnte.


	5. 04 - Reue (Narcissa Malfoy)

**04 – Reue**

Reue. Wie kann man Reue definieren? Es gibt verschiedene Arten Reue zu zeigen.

Manche sagen das eine tiefe Reue am wichtigsten ist. Sie gibt zu verstehen, dass man etwas aus dem tiefsten Herzen bereut und das man es am liebsten wieder rückgängig machen würde.

Eine andere Art ist es, zu sagen das man bereut, aber es im Innersten nicht einmal annähernd ernst meint.

Zu der letzten Kategorie gehört wohl mein Mann. Er würde nie zugegeben, das er bereut was er getan hatte. Zumindest keine aufrichtige Reue. Auch wenn ihm das eine oder andere Geständnis seine bleiche Haut retten würde.

Er bereut einfach seine Taten nicht. Tausende Menschen hatte er gefoltert, einen wahnsinnigen Mann gefolgt. Familien und deren Kinder ausgerottet und verscharrt.

Ich hoffte so sehr das er endlich einlenken würde. Heute war seine letzte Chance. Der letzte Prozess im Ministerium. Hier würde es um seine Zukunft gehen. Um die unseren Sohnes und um unser aller Zukunft.

Die letzten Prozesse waren nervenzehrend für uns alle. Keiner von uns wusste, wie es ausgehen würde. Ich war bei jedem Prozess, bei jeder Anhörung dabei. Die meiste Zeit saß ich hinten auf den Zuschauerbänken, natürlich ohne Publikum, da es außerhalb der Öffentlichkeit stattfand. Einmal saß ich jedoch im Zeugenstand.

Es war der pure Wahnsinn. Natürlich zeigte ich – nicht so wie mein Mann – Reue für das was ich zuließ. Ich ließ diesen wahnsinnigen Mann in unser Haus. Ließ zu das er mein Mann demütigte und meinen einzigsten Sohn.

Aber ich bereute es und sagte es auch aufrichtig und ich war mir sicher, dass das Gericht mir glaubte.

Doch wie würde sie es mein Mann glauben? Er war von Kindheit auf so erzogen worden, wie er eben auch unsern Sohn aufzog. Obwohl ich glaube, das unser Kind es leichter hätte diese Angewohnheiten zu durchbrechen und einen Neustart versuchen könnte.

Wie ich schon sagte, es war schwierig für uns alle.

Es lag nun nur noch am Gericht. Am Ministerium. Am Zaubergamot, wie unser Leben weiter verlaufen würde, wenn all das vorbei wäre.

Eins jedoch wusste ich. Es würde nie mehr so sein wie früher.

Selbst wenn man Reue zeigt, wird die Welt da draußen für jemanden wie uns nicht einfacher.

Aber es ist ein Anfang. Ein neuer Anfang für uns.

Für Lucius, Draco und für mich.


	6. 05 - Neid (Draco Malfoy)

**05 – Neid**

Neid ist meist ein Stich in der Herzgegend, der mit einem Gefühl des Unbehagens über das Glück oder den Erfolg eines Mitmenschen einhergeht. Will man Neid rechtfertigen, so ist eher von einem Recht auf Gleichbehandlung die Rede.

Manchmal, oder sehr oft fühlte er sich so. Besonders wenn er über die Flure das _'Goldene Trio' _herum stiefeln sah. Glücklich wie es schien. Sie nahmen sich an den Händen, umarmten sich, lachten zusammen.

Draco hasste es. In ihm schob sich immer wieder die Galle hoch. Das Bittere an der Sache, das sein Hals immer wieder brannte. Das Gefühl nicht loszuwerden.

Rechts neben ihm grunzte Crabbe. Ein weiteres Mal kam die gelbe Magensäure in seinem Hals hoch. Links stand auch Goyle, der ebenso sein Gesicht verzerrte und offenbar auch los grunzen wollte. Beide sahen was er nun auch endlich sah.

Draco seufzte. Das _'Goldene Trio'_ kam gerade aus dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Wie immer, ...eng beisammen.

Goyle grinste hämisch und stieß sein Ellenbogen gegen Dracos Arm. Crabbe lachte ebenso wie der Andere und sie beobachteten wie die Drei auf sie zu kamen.

Kurz bevor die Gryffindors sahen, wer ihnen im Weg stand, setzte Draco seine allbekannte Mimik auf und lächelte gehässig. Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste und Dracos Gorillas stießen sie mit einem gezielten Ellenbogenschlag die drei auseinander.

Laute Stimmen ertönten und die zwei Slytherins lachten über die Dämlichkeit der Hermione Granger. Sie stürzte auf den Boden und ihre gesamten Bücher lagen quer verteilt auf dem Korridor.

„Malfoy!", rief Potter erzürnt.

„Was los, Potter?!", stieß er zurück.

„Kannst du deine Gorillas nicht in Zaum halten?"

Draco lachte. Egal was die beiden anstellten, er würde dafür immer verantwortlich gemacht. Nur weil sie immer in seiner Nähe waren? War er ein Babysitter?!

„Potter, ist das mein Problem, wenn du dich nicht behaupten kannst?"

Sein Erzfeind schnaubte böse aus, doch anstatt ihn zu attackieren, half er seiner Freundin wieder auf die Beine.

Mit Argusaugen sah er zu, wie das Brillengesicht das Schlammblut aufhalf und wie Weaslebee ihre Sachen aufhob und sie zurück in die Tasche schob.

Etwas murmelte der Rotschopf noch vor sich hin, aber er verstand seine Worte nicht. War vielleicht auch besser so.

Nachdem sie nun alle drei wieder standen und Granger den nicht vorhanden Staub von ihrer Kleidung klopfte, sah Draco zu Crabbe und Goyle.

Er überlegte und wieder kam der Gedanken, das sie nie so sein würden, wie Potter und Weasley. Sie beiden würden sich eher aus dem Staub machen, sollte er am Boden liegen – Was natürlich nicht passieren würde. Es war nur so ein Gedanke...

Rotschopf wie auch Potter liefen in einem großen Bogen um die Slytherins herum, bevor sie ihren direkten Weg zu ihrer nächsten Schulstunde folgten.

Crabbe und Goyle lachten und pfiffen ihnen hinterher. Besonders grölten sie, als Granger sich noch einmal umdrehte.

„Lasst den Quatsch. Wir müssen weiter.", sagte Draco ausgedehnt und sah wie sie sich etwas nervös zu ihm wandten.

Die beiden waren nicht seine Kameraden. Keine Kollegen, keine Bekannten. Und schon gar nicht seine Freunde. Er hatte niemanden, den ihn vielleicht bedauern würde. Er hatte keinen, den er wirklich etwas anvertrauen konnte.

Ja, er war in gewissermaßen neidisch auf Potter und seinem Anhängsel. Den sie hatten sich und er hatte niemanden.

Es waren nur seine Gorillas, die aus Angst ihm folgten, nicht aus Treue und Freundlichkeit.

So straffte er seine Schultern und lief einfach, ohne auf die beiden zu warten, den Gang weiter hinauf. Stets auf der Suche nach wahren Freunden.


	7. 06 - Ekel (Ronald Weasley)

**06 – Ekel**

Ekel ist eine Bezeichnung für die eigenen Empfindungen einer starken Abneigung in Verbindung mit Widerwillen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen weniger starken Formen der Ablehnung äußert sich Ekel auch durch starke körperliche Reaktionen wie Übelkeit und Brechreiz, Schweißausbrüche, sinkenden Blutdruck bis hin zur Ohnmacht.

Ronald Weasley hatte damit genug Erfahrung gesammelt. Das wohl schlimmste Erlebnis passierte damals im 2. Jahr auf der Zauberschule Hogwarts, als er Malfoy einen Schneckenzauber an hexen wollte, der ihn aber – wegen seinem angeknacksten Zauberstab – selber traf.

Das Gefühl wie schnell und doch sehr schleichend die schleimigen Fühler seinen Hals empor stiegen und der aufkommende Geruch aus seiner Mundhöhle kroch war unerträglich.

Er warf sich damals auch noch vor allen Slytherins auf den Boden. Nicht dass das erniedrigend genug wäre, er würgte sofort und hoffte unter Tränen diese schleimigen Untermieter schnellstmöglich loszuwerden.

Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er Harry, Hermione und die restlichen Quidditchspieler aus Gryffindor, wie sie alle um ihn herumstanden und Laute von sich gaben, die er so nie hören wollte.

„Uarg." - „Ieh." - „Bäh."

Diese Äußerungen verursachten das sein Bauch komische grummelnde Geräusche von sich gaben, was schlussendlich dazu führte, dass er anfing zu würgen... Ron röchelte und rang nach Luft, doch durch das anschwellende Gefühl in seiner Speiseröhre bekam er kaum Sauerstoff durch seine Lunge.

Wie ein Schwall plötzlich spukte er das schleimige Etwas heraus und wieder kamen Rufe.

„Uarg." - „Ieh." - „Bäh."

Der Rothaarige hatte das Ganze noch gar nicht realisiert, da blitzte es hinter ihm auch schon.

„Wow..., kannst ihn umdrehen Harry?"

Es war Colin Creevey, der wohl nervige Gryffindorneuling aller Zeiten. Er fotografierte sprichwörtlich alles, was ihm vor die Linse kam. Selbst wenn es um die Erniedrigung eines Hausmitglieds ging. Hauptsache Fotos!

Ronald bekam nicht genau mit, aber Harry gab ihm wohl einen bissigen Kommentar entgegen. Der Gryffindor war voll auf damit beschäftigt nicht seinen gesamten Frühstücksinhalt auf dem Rasen niederzulegen, plus Schnecken inklusive versteht sich.

Harry und Hermione nahmen ihn offenbar an beiden Armachseln und schleiften ihn rüber zu Hagrids Hütte. Auf dem Weg dort hin, hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob es ein Wettbewerb gab, für die Disziplin: _Schnecken-Weit-Spucken_. Er wäre bestimmt Meister geworden.

Angekommen in Hagrids Hütte, hieß es dann nur noch warten, warten und wünschen, dass es bald aufhören würde.

Niemals wieder würde er so einen Zauberspruch ohne Kenntnisse folgender Nachwirkungen mehr aussprechen. Nicht nach dieser Erfahrung würde er dieses absolute Ekelgefühl noch einmal jemanden anhängen, nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Erzfeind. Nie wieder.

Nun ja, bis auf Malfoy vielleicht...


	8. 07 - Freude (Oliver Wood)

**07 – Freude**

Freude, man fühlt sich wohl, Glückshormone durchfluten einen, man ist in eine heitere Stimmung verfallen. Freude ist eine Beglückung .

Oliver Wood durchströmte gerade diese Freude, als er in der letzten Sekunde noch den Quaffel hielt, bevor die Zeit abgelaufen war. Die laute Tröte von Madam Hooch ertönte und sein Herz blieb einen Moment stehen.

Er sah zur großen Tafel, an denen die Punkte standen. Das Endergebnis. _„90:40."_

„Gryffindor gewinnt!"

Hooch Worte drangen nur noch in einem dunklen Tonfall über ihn herein. Sein Besen steuerte den Boden an und gleich darauf folgte eine große Umarmung aller roten Spieler.

Es war kaum zu fassen und auch kaum zu glauben das Oliver das noch erleben durfte. Zum 7. Mal in Folge gewannen sie den Quidditchpokal. Sieben. Was für eine magische Zahl. In den ganzen Jahren in der er in Hogwarts schon war, bestimmt dafür im Quidditchteam zu spielen, bestimmt dafür Hüter zu sein – wie es schon einst sein Großvater war – qualifiziert ein Kapitän zu sein. Und nun, nach dem er in zwei Wochen die Schule verlassen wird, darf er sich diesen tollen Quidditchpokal auch noch sein Eigen nennen.

„Leute ihr wart klasse!", rief Oliver und klatschte mit seinem Team ein.

Er lachte. Er freute sich. Alles andere war egal geworden.

„Wood!"

Er wandte sich um und erkannte den Kapitän der Slytherin. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er erkannte wie dieser eine Hand erhob. Man möge es kaum glauben, aber irgendwann wurde jeder einmal reifer.

„Gut gespielt. Aber wenn du nächstes Jahr nicht mehr da bist, dann gewinnt Slytherin den Pokal, darauf kannst du wetten."

„Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen, Flint."

Und damit zogen die Slytherins von dannen.

Oliver kümmerte es nicht weiter, und gluckste und tobte mit seiner Mannschaft über diesen erfolgreichen Sieg, bis Madam Hooch ihn auf die Schulter tippte.

„Junger Mann, morgen halb acht, vor Unterrichtsbeginn ist die Siegesehrung. Nicht vergessen.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und machte sich auf in ihre Kabine.

Hatte Oliver schon erwähnt, dass er es nicht fassen konnte? So langsam stahlen sich auch Freudentränen in seine Augen und eine Ära ging zu Ende.


	9. 08 - Sehnsucht (Tom Riddle)

_**08 – Sehnsucht**_

Alles was man sich je erträumt hat, was man begehrt hat, ist eine innige Sehnsucht nach Etwas. All das, was immer nur einen Fingernagel von einem entfernt ist und man es doch nie erreichen kann.

Macht wollte Tom schon immer haben. Schon als Kleinkind im Waisenhaus, übte er Macht aus. Auf andere Kinder, stahl persönliche Gegenstände und versteckte sie. Damit ja keinem diese Macht entzwei riss.

Es lief alles nach seinem Besten. Die Macht war um in herum, in seinen Anhängern. Die Welt war ergriffen von ihm. Keiner widersetzte sich ihm. Macht hatte er, bis zu jenem Tag, an dem er das Haus der Potters betrat.

14 Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Er hoffte inständig das die Macht dennoch geblieben war. Doch als er endlich in voller Gestalt zurückkehrte, war sie nicht da. Sehnsucht nach Triumph und Macht.

Tom wollte nicht ewig darauf warten, bis die Sehnsucht ihn einholte, oder die Macht einfach wieder zu ihm zurück stolperte. Nein. Er unternahm vieles um wieder der zu sein, der er einmal war. Doch jeder Versuch endete in einer Sackgasse.

Sein Körper zerfiel innerlich, zerfressen von der Sehnsucht in ihm. Und dennoch blieb die Macht dort wo sie war. Im Nichts.

Und dann, als die Sehnsucht fast besiegt wurde, die Macht um Haaresbreite in der Nähe, verpuffte sie wieder in einem schwarzen Loch. Es war zum Verrückt werden!

Drei Jahre später, der Krieg war ausgebrochen. Tom selber erblühte wieder, da er seiner Sehnsucht immer näher kam. Potter ihm ausgeliefert, erkennbar, dass er verlieren würde. Und als er bestätigt wird, wich die Sehnsucht aus ihm heraus und Macht regnete wie pures Silber auf ihn nieder.

Doch...

… um eine Fingerspitzenbreite verlor er auch diesen Kampf und Tom sah noch kurz vor seinen endgültigen Tod ein, das die wahre Macht, seine Sehnsucht war.


End file.
